


Closure

by MamaBear2019



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Butt kicking, Closure, Ex-Boyfreind, Fluff, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear2019/pseuds/MamaBear2019
Summary: Poppy and Tora run into Julri and Mimi while out and about. Julri gets the butt-kicking he deserves but not in the way you'd expect.
Relationships: Julri/Mimi, Poppy/Julri, Poppy/Tora, Tora/Julri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the lovely and talented Lilydusk!
> 
> This one's short and sweet but I think it shows some venerable sides of our favorite (and not so favorite) characters.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Julri and Mimi walked into the home and garden store in Narin City. They had been running errands all day and had been arguing while doing so.

The honeymoon faze seemed to be fading fast.

"Ugh you've been so moody lately! Can you just stop! You're getting on my nerves." Mimi said with frustration.

"Yeah well you're no picnic either," Julri spat back at her.

They walked down the doors and accessories aisle to make a few copies of a set of keys. Tora was standing in the middle of the aisle comparing sliding door locks.

"Well isn't he a nice snack…" said Mimi rather loudly ignoring Julri.

Tora glanced at the couple as they passed. His golden gleaming. "Oh! Exclaimed Mimi. "He _is_ beautiful…" batting her eyelashes at him.

Julri turned to Mimi angrily, "If I have to remind you, you're with me!" Grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the keys giving Tora a dirty look.

"You're just jealous because he’s _way_ hotter than you'll ever be," Mimi said coldly.

Tora tried to ignore this obnoxious woman as he bent down to grab a different box as she eyed him hungrily. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen this man somewhere before but couldn’t figure out where.

Tora finally found an adequate lock for Poppy’s door and headed to find her. She had wandered off to the garden section in search of something new for her balcony.

As he walked towards the outdoor section, Tora decided to stop and get the proper tools necessary for installing the lock as he wasn't sure Poppy had any on hand.

Looking over towards the sea of plants, she instantly stood out to him. She was wearing a pretty yellow sundress that accentuated her curves without revealing too much. She had a huge smile on her face while bending down to smell the roses she was standing next to.

He smiled and felt his heartache a little as he turned down the power tools aisle. He was getting in too deep. He had promised himself he would get out of her life the second he found that damn notebook but with each passing day he found the idea of leaving her behind harder and harder.

For now the most he could do was make sure she was safe when he wasn't around to protect her. He gripped the box in his hand a little tighter as the idea of someone breaking in popped into his head. He wouldn't let that happen.

Tora wandered down the aisle searching for a drill that would help him get the job done. He reached out to grab a decent looking one then stopped as he spotted a nauseatingly pink one. He shrugged and grabbed it.

_I'm sure her weird-ass will think it_ 's _cute._ He thought to himself with a little grin. He soon found himself searching the aisle for every pink tool he could find and of course would never admit he was having some fun doing so. He decided to call it a day when he realized he was starting to attract some unwanted attention noticing other customers snickering at this large tattoo-covered man with an arm fulls of bright pink tools.

“The fuck you lookin’ at?” Tora said menacingly to the man standing close by. The grin on the man’s face vanished instantly and his face flushed bright red as he turned almost running away from Tora.

Now a little irritated, he dumped the contents in his arms into a shopping basket and stormed out of the tool aisle to find Poppy.

He didn’t immediately spot her but realized something was wrong when he did.

She was standing with her arms behind her back staring at the floor, her face bright red. Standing in front of her was the man he had encountered by the locks, the other woman nowhere in sight.

While looking at them standing next to each other it suddenly hit him, it was her ex.

He had seen the picture when she had received a care package from her family back home. She had been nothing but excited when the giant box had arrived but after digging through it for a few minutes she had found the photo and froze. She had a look of both disgust and wanting to cry all at the same time. Tora, having never been in a situation like this, made a split-second, grabbed the photo, and tore it into a million pieces.

“Ya don’t have to worry about that punk again but I’d be happy to beat his ass if ya want.” Tora had said trying to sound reassuring.

She had given him a shy smile “No it’s ok, he’s not worth your time.” What Tora didn’t know what that Julri had called and texted her multiple times since the break up which she never bothered to answer. But if he had known, Tora would have jumped in his car to find him instantly.

Tora stood there for a second holding his basket full of pink tools debating with himself on his next move.

_I could just go over and beat his ass right here, right now._ He thought to himself. _But if I do she’ll see what a monster you are..._

“FUCK!” he said under his breath deciding he would do his best to keep his cool. “But if this punk makes one wrong move I’m taking him out.”

He walked up quickly behind Poppy and threw his arm around her pulling her toward him in a protective hug and looked down at her.

She looked up at him with both surprise and relief. He felt her body relax slightly and she reached up and took his hand for some reassurance as he rested his arm on her shoulder. His heart gave a little jump as he thought of how she fit there next to him as if she was always meant to be there.

Remembering Julri, Tora looked over at him and was pleasantly surprised at the reaction they received. “Is this punk bothering you Bobby?” he said with a little smirk.

Julri stood there with wide eyes and his jaw dropped.

“You’re with _him_!” Shouted Julri as his face turned from shock to anger. “Is this why you haven’t been returning my calls!”

“We’re not…” Poppy began but Tora pulled her back,

“Let him think what he wants,” he whispered into Poppy’s ear. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

She turned a bright red at the idea of someone believing they were a couple but didn’t admit that recently she had indeed imagined it on several occasions.

Julri tried to ignore Tora’s huge form next to Poppy and looked back at her. “Look I told you I was sorry!” He almost yelled at her through his frustration. “I’m sure this big idiot can’t give you half the things I could!” chancing a glance a Tora.

“He’s not an idiot!” Poppy yelled back at Julri releasing herself from Tora’s embraced. Her hands balled up into fists. “You are!”

“Come on Poppy this guy’s no good for you and he looks dangerous if you asked me! Said Julri reaching out for her hand. “You’re much better off with me! Give me one more chance.”

She pulled her hand away and took a step back. “Don’t touch me!” Poppy said furiously!

Tora’s blood was beginning to boil but he did everything in his power to not move a muscle. She was holding her own and he was a little proud of her.

“Is he forcing himself on you Poppy?" Julri said a little sympathetically. “I can call the police if you want me to babe." Assuming Tora wouldn't dare attack him in public.

With that Tora couldn’t hold back any longer. He would _never_ lay a hand on Poppy and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let anyone think he would. He took a step forward with his arm drawn back but before he could land the punch a tiny fist flew past him and landed square on Julri’s nose knocking him to the floor hard.

Tora stood there in utter amazement as he watched Poppy sitting on top of Julri punching every inch of him she could reach while yelling every insult she could think of.

Julri tried to cover his face with his arms but her fists were so small she could easily strike between them.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN COME BACK AND ACT LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Poppy screamed.

"OUCH! POPPY STOP!" yelled Julri "I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! OUCH!"

PROTECT ME? YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF YOU BIG STUPID JERK! Poppy screamed hysterically as she continued to land what Tora thought were quite impressive punches. "AND TORA IS SWEET AND KIND AND IS MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU COULD EVER BE!”

There was now a small crowd of people standing around watching the commotion including an incredibly irritated looking Mimi.

Tora figured it was time to go. He stepped forward and grabbed Poppy by the waist and lifted her off of Julie, threw her over his shoulder, and walked away.

She flailed and kicked trying to get free. “Put me down!” She protested. “I’m not done yet!”

But Tora continued to walk to the checkout stand without a word.

He set her down when they reached the register and pointed to her. “STAY!” he said a little aggressively when he realized she was ready to run back over and finished the job she had started.

She stood there staring at him. _Is he mad at me? Oh no I’m so stupid! He must think I’m crazy!_ She thought to herself feeling her face grow red with shame.

Tora finished his transaction with the scared looking attendant and grabbed Poppy’s hand without saying a word leading her out of the store.

As they exited the store, Tora looked over at Julri who was still sitting on the floor with a bloody nose and what looked like a pretty decent black eye while Mimi stood there over him yelling. Julri gave Tora a dirty look when he noticed him watching. He was humiliated about being beaten up by a girl and angry that the same girl had rejected him and was now walking out with the guy his current girlfriend thought was better than he could ever be. Overall Julri had never felt more defeated.

Tora smirked and pulled Poppy out the door towards the car. She had been silent since he put her down.

They reached the car, he unlocked it, opened the back door, threw the bag of stuff in the back seat and turned to look at her.

She was standing there staring at the floor playing with a strand of her hair that had come loose during the struggle.

“You must think I’m terrible,” she said sadly without looking at him.

No one had ever stood up for him before let alone defend his honor and he wanted to make sure she knew he was grateful.

With his heart pounding in his chest he pushed her against the car, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her hard. 

He pulling away and looking down at her with a little smirk "You really are a feisty little hamster with big balls aren't ya?” He said. “Who taught ya how to throw a punch?”

“My… My dad did,” she said looking up at him surprised. “So… you don’t think I’m awful?”

“Sweetheart, that was the sexiest damn thing I’ve ever seen,” he said to her as he opened the door for her to climb into the car.

She blushed as she sat inside and he closed the door behind her.

He started to panic a little as the question of their relationship had taken hold of him during this whole Julri incident. He had found himself getting angry at the thought of her being with anyone else and decided he didn’t want anyone else to have that opportunity.

He jumped into the driver's seat, heart racing, and started the car.

Looking over at her he asked a little hesitantly, “So you really think I’m that great?”

She blushed hard and wasn't sure what to say. She had meant what she had said but had been so caught up in the moment she had forgotten Tora had been standing behind her. “I...Well I…” she stammered.

Tora’s heart sank a little and he began to close off immediately. _You idiot, why would ya ever think a girl like her would want a guy like you._ He thought to himself as he angrily put the car in reverse.

She shifted in her seat and looked out the window feeling embarrassed. "Of course I think you’re great. You’ve done nothing but save me from the moment we met. But I'm sure you could have any girl you wanted. She paused. "Why would you ever want to be with some weird little girl like me." She said, slightly above a whisper.

He looked at her and his heart began to melt. Her hair was a mess, her dress disheveled and she looked like she was going to cry.

He grabbed the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white. _Don't be a little bitch!_ he thought to himself. _Just fuckin' do it!_

"Fuck other girls," he said reaching over and grabbing her hand. "I'd rather have your cute ass."

She looked over at him a little surprised and saw a genuine smile on his face as he stared ahead at the road.

She laced her fingers into his giving him the confirmation he had so desperately wanted.

"But if you're with me no more sitting on top if other dudes," he said with a smirk on his face knowing full well it would set her off.

She flushed red with embarrassment and tried to pull her hand away but he held on tighter.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED AND…" Tora had cut her off by pulling her toward him and planting another kiss on her lips as they pulled up to a red light.

"I'm just playin Bobby," he laughed. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this new little game of his.

She huffed but stopped trying to pull away from him.

They drove back to Poppy's in silence, hand in hand. Each contemplating what the future may hold.


End file.
